


What's in a Number?

by HeartOfDreamer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Mistaken Identity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfDreamer/pseuds/HeartOfDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could have just one night with General Armitage Hux…would you? Hell Yeah! Even if you lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Permission Granted

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a small break from RTTS, needed something lighthearted so here you go.
> 
> This was going to end with reader knocking out Armitage before anything happened, but then there wouldn't be...well, anything. Ha. Debating on leaving it as a oneshot, or finishing it with a chapter 2, hope you enjoyed. Also, ELMIDOL, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT THAT I SPEND MY TIME LOOKING UP DOMHNALL GLEESON VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE AND SWOON OVER GENERAL HUX. So, also take the credit to why I wrote this fix. Haha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> False Pretenses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needed a break form RTTS. Something light hearted. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Permission Granted

The heavy sounds of stormtroopers marching outside your small cabin woke you up before your alarm had a chance to ring. You rolled over and tried to fall asleep before time caught up. Impossible. Giving up your last half hour of dreams, you swung your legs over the small lumpy matt that was your bed and begrudgingly made your way to the refresher.

Usually you’ d get another 3 hours of sleep but today was different. Today there would be investors on the _Finalizer._ The rich aristocrats that had given money to make all this, the _Finalizer,_ Starkiller Base, and the First Order possible were going to get a first look on what their money had been poured in to. It would be a good opportunity to make a good impression. There was talk that today would have a chance at promotion.

You looked into the mirror and studied your features before waking yourself up with a splash of cold water. Tired. You were definitely tired. Pulling at your bags, you patted your face twice as if it’d help perk your face up. Nope. Not today.

After a grueling effort to wipe away the grogginess, you cleaned yourself up and went down to the too-early-to-be-occupied (empty) lockeroom, after eating a curious breakfast, to grab your stormtrooper gear. You were fresh out of training, and your blaster hadn’t even been fired yet. Rather than send new recruits out to the battlefield, you were all going to be used as decoration, lining the halls of the _Finalizer._

As you finished strapping on your gear, a shout out of your number and a friendly gesture made you look to the right. DA-7588 turned her back to you. “Can you tighten my armor? Can’t reach the back.”

The girl hadn’t really even talked to you. Ever. But now might as well be a good time as ever.

She was in a different class than you, but the two had graduated at the same post. She was technically, still a new graduate. Stationed the same place as you. Same grad date, hell, you even almost looked alike. Height, hair color, skin tone, the only HUGE difference was that DA-7588 was a hardcore, dirty, little…

S  
L  
U  
T.

Your features were softer than hers. You didn’t have that type of smolder. At least not on that level. You’d describe yourself as not as…hmmm…lustful? Even her sighs were provocative. She could make cleaning a toilet look erotic.

DA-7588 reeked of sex appeal, shit, she WAS sex appeal. Even as she turned her back to you it was with a sensual twist. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to not get along with her, or not be nice to her, you just couldn’t. She treated the First Order like it was her personal selection of dick.

Have some respect! This was the Order that would pave the road to a better tomorrow and all she could think about was how much blasters could shoot her up? Come on.

You gave a polite answer of compliance and set down your helmet, the last piece of protection you had left to put on, and started to tighten the straps.

“You’re new too, right?” The girl didn’t wait for you to respond. “I’ve heard about you. Your scores at the academy were impressive.”

This was far from what was expected. Where was the sass you’d heard so much about? The pompous attitude that came with girls like this? The backstabbing, the coarse exchange of words? This girl was vicious. You’d heard rumors of her running other cadets’ lives over a misunderstanding or a shared romantic interest.

“I couldn’t ever wrap my head around the tests…my specialties were more…physical.”  
There was no mistaking what ‘physical’ meant by the way she used it. She had no doubt slept her way up the ladder.

“Well, you know, wasn’t easy, but the hard work paid off.” You said slightly flattered that she thought you a bit noteworthy. It wasn’t supposed to be offensive. You were trying to keep up the light conversation she gave you. As you were tightening the last part, the backside of her chest piece, she turned to you and frowned. Suddenly taken aback, you were on the defensive and your feet shuffled off balance, making you stumble.

“I know you’re a hard worker. Which is why I’m going to say this once.” Her eyes which had started out so lifelike and happy dropped to a dead soulless stare. “If you get in my way of any promotion, I’ll rip you apart and tear you down so badly, reputation and all, that you’ll never be able to amount to anything in the First Order.”

You couldn’t speak, you couldn’t react to defend yourself, you just stood there looking stupid.  
Dropped mouth and all.

“I was expecting a fight.” The girl picked up her helmet and pulled if over her head and hit the top of it, challengingly. “Nothing special at all.”

She shoved passed you and you waited for several moments until she left the lockers. As new stormtroopers headed in, that was when you’d found your voice and shouted a few swear words to vent out your frustration at her, but mostly towards yourself. You just stood there and took it! Some of the other incoming recruits took the hint and left you alone to vent, waiting in the other aisle of lockers, while some left the room entirely.

You waved an apology to some of your colleagues before calming down and reaching for your helmet, eyes looking up asking the question ‘why’.

You reached.

And you reached.

Aaaand you reached.

You looked down and realized with a bit of horror your helmet wasn’t there! Flustered at the missing piece of equipment, you started to look under the benches, in your locker, no where! It was no where!

Resorting to asking the surrounding troopers led to anything but results and you panicked as they started to leave for their posts. You’d been searching for so long you didn’t even realize the time. Seeing your distress, a timid stormtrooper tapped you on the back.

“Um…the other you…took…your helmet.”

What?“ Your voice came out more forceful than you anticipated, making the other jump. You weren’t mad at him, you were just shocked. “What?!”

“DA-…um…the one you were talking to.” He pointed towards the door. “She used your helmet. The one sitting on that bench was yours, right?”

BIIIIIIIIITTCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Your mind was screaming swear words all the way down to the armory.

CLOSED.

Equipment Management Dept.?

CLOSED.

Oh hell…lost and found?

…Lost and found. Ugh. Most things at lost and found were abandoned. No one wanted them to be rediscovered. After several polite words with the station keeper, you were able to find what you were looking for.

The helmet smelled like body odor and cheese.

BODY ODOR…and CHEESE!

It was the only one and you were desperate! Holding back a gag, and the breakfast from earlier, you hurried to the main hall. You were fine! The voice in your head kept telling yourself that over and over as you could feel perspiration drip down your temples. You’d just go in, step in your place, and-

When the door opened, your heart stopped and your mind spoke the word your lips refused to say.

Inspection.

General Hux and Captain Phasma, stood between rows of stormtroopers making note of any imperfections and berating the owners of said imperfections. When they turned their attention on you, you saw the General’s expression sour even more so and looked to Phasma, who read his expression as, ‘Handle it, or I will’. The man turned away as the chrome decorated female marched towards you.

“Number.” She ordered.

Her voice tried to make you jump, but Hux addressing a stormtrooper, whose hair had been peeking out of the helmet, preoccupied you as you slowly offered your ID number.

YOUR helmet.

You recognized that stance anywhere. Even standing at attention was suggestive, DAMN IT. How is that even possible!? Your newly found nemesis took off your equipment and before you saw it coming, she flipped her hair in such a way everyone knew she was vying for attention from her primary target, General Hux.

SLUT! This is not the time, OR THE PLACE!!

She was FLIRTING with General Hux.

“I’m feeling generous today, but General Hux may not be so…” Even Phasma had to turn at the blatant display of girl seeking attention from a non-responsive redhead. You heard a disgusted grunt from her, and she turned back at you. “…Forgiving.”

You looked back at the General. Hux’s lip had tightened into a disapproving sneer as the girl raked her fingers through her hair and began to tub it back under the helmet as she placed it over her head. A teasing flick of the tongue over her red cherry lips before they disappeared and you saw Hux’s lips part.

A moment of lust and it was gone.

“Fall in line.”

You walked away in the direction away from Hux’s inspection.

“Other end, soldier.”

Awkwardly, you turned heels and powerwalked to the other side to fall in line. Walk of shame wasn’t from a one night stand, it was from being late and walking down rows of stormtroopers passing a disapproving General. Oh gosh. You were in his sights and locked on target. His next victim. Can he smell fear? It was your first day! You didn’t want any trouble and some slut decided to steal your helmet. Now you were wearing some freaky smelling bucket which didn’t have ventilation at all. Ugh, and that, plus the weird breakfast meal they had been giving out in the cafeteria and the lack of oxygen from running you felt like you were going to hurl. Your body was visibly huffing. Everyone could hear you wheezing through your filter as you tried to catch your breath.

How much more time did you have for you to get your bearings? Your covered head peeked over a bit forward too see where the General was at with his inspection.

Shit.

He saw you.

You pulled back into a straight form and started praying as you heard the click of his boots meet the floor, their pace quickening and stopping with a sharp turn to face you. Oh man, hold it together, hold it together hold it-

“Where is your standard issue helmet?”

You made an uncertain noise and he continued.

“Remove your helmet.”

A wave of nausea hit you.

“With all do respect, sir, ” You shook your head, “I don’t think I should.”

You saw the uneasy shifts from the stormtroopers around you as you disobeyed the orders.

“Care to repeat that?”

You don’t say no to General Hux. Oh gosh. Your gag reflex kicked in and your body lurched.

“I-I don’t think I should?”

His eyes hardened and he leaned down to better get into your peripheral vision. His face was not happy. Livid, in fact. The academy was made to beat out the rebellious attitude of new soldiers, but you had rejected his command blatantly.

“Remove. Your. Helmet.”

You stomach flipped and you could feel your breakfast forcing it’s way up.

“REMOVE. YOUR. HEL-”

You couldn’t push it back down and you removed your helmet quick enough to get sick all over the General’s boots, the majority of his pants, and a bit on his torso. You covered your mouth ignoring the smell of vomit on your chin and looked at him mortified.

“Report to the hospital wing. If fit for duty, you may receive your assignment from ” He gritted his teeth and cold eyes met yours. Oh, if looks could kill. Despite your breakfast soaking into his uniform, he didn’t falter. He didn’t even bat an eyelash at the unpleasant stench that started to rise up. Sheesh did anything take him by surprise? “Dismissed.”

“I’m so sorr-”

“Dismissed.”

“It smelled like cheese, breakfast was awful, I had to run-”

_“Dis…missed.”_

Not interested in your excuses or your explanation, he motioned Phasma to take over as he ordered the rest of the group to move out into the next area and motioning to a lieutenant to take over the clean up and accompanying you to the sick bay if needed.

You found yourself a few hours later getting out of the infirmary after rinsing your mouth out five times, but cleared for looking shiny infront of the donors, but if you were feeling under the weather, you could be relieved. You even got a new helmet from a sympathetic stormtrooper that had seen your episode of horror.

So there you were, standing at attention near a group of stormtroopers also at attention. Every now and then someone would tell a joke in a low voice allowing just enough to hear it with a laugh and pass it along, but other than that, the night was quiet slow. A few dignitaries who believed they were special strode up to your group and tried striking up conversations that they knew nothing about to prove they were important.

They talked about wars they’d never seen, leaders they never knew and honors that they never had. Ah the proud. Take it all in now, assholes, the prouder you are the worse the disgrace you’ll be.

“Ooh, look at, DA-7588. Slut. Even her walk is not up to code.” Someone said.

“It’s not that bad.”

“You’re just saying that because you slept with her.”

“Jealous?”

“ _Hardly_.”

“She has no shame! With that walk you know she just got some!”

“Ha, so the question is who did she do it with? Look for messy clothes.”

“Heard them doing it in the coat closet.”

Some of the troops laughed, one catcalled, and a handful made retching noises. As she passed by, it was written in her stride that she didn’t even care for the fact that her sexcapade was known by her colleagues. Was it confidence or disobedient behavior? It always astounded you that so many troopers couldn’t get away with an near invisible scuff on their boots, but she could get away with a little shimmy? You hung your head in shame, recalling your earlier mess.

Another trooper asked how you were. You gave the short, ‘I’m ok.’ Response to stop the conversation in the bud, but the others pushed it a bit more.

“I will say one thing.” A feminine voice rang out from your left with a bit of longing. “Hux cleans up _good.”_

“Sex on fire.”

“A sexy cherry.”

You laughed at the comparison and turned your eyes to the man you had ‘defiled’. And even though you were terrified of the man, he did indeed, ‘clean up good’. He was wearing a more elaborate uniform meant for special occasions, but the tailoring hugged his body so well. He was standing tall, hair perfectly swept to the side with such precision it made you wonder how it’d look if it got ruffled, or sifted through with your fingers. Piercing winter blue eyes and tempting lips just above an incredibly sculpted jawline…Your eyes followed below his collar where a slight tint of pink was creeping out. Where else did that slight blush crawl? You brought your gaze lower to his torso, to his suggestive hips as he swirled a glass of refreshment with one hand. The hips were very, very suggestive. And lower-

“A very sexy cherry.”

You cleared your throat and stopped where your mind was headed before it could go under the belt. No no no no. He was a superior. You can’t think of a superior that way! As he passed through the crowd, from small social group to social group, he weaved his way from your party’s scrutiny. He wore his suit so well. And now you were hot under your suit.

“Damn, the eye candy left.” One of the girls said disappointedly. “Just one night, oh stars, give me just one night.”

You laughed as you found yourself agreeing with her wish.

“Look at that!” The trooper tilted his head towards a woman with a low cut dress.

You all turned to look, when someone whispered in a panic.

“KYLO!”

Already straightened backs grew straighter. Loose grips on blasters tightened and you all became like stone as the knight passed by. It wasn’t until he was across the entire room that everyone dared to breath out and the party went on without event as it ended hours later.

When you finally made it close to your small room, you found an unpleasant sight waiting for you.

“DA-7588.” You said as you removed your substitute helmet. She was leaning next to your room entrance with a very laid back stance holding your belonging.

“Wanted to return this to you.”

You snatched the helmet away from her and made an effort to punch in your room code when she stood right between you and the door, shoving your hand away. You really weren’t in the mood for this.

“Look, I already have a bad track record with the second to worst man to piss off on the ship, I even managed to vomit all over his clothes, spend the day getting tested for so many things, I don’t want any trouble. Would a promotion be nice? Yes, but I’m not looking for one right now. You win, now leave. Me. Alone. I’m not even a threat to you.”

“Not yet, but you could be.” She stopped you again. “I don’t give my rivals time to level up. I take them out now. ”

“I’m not looking to sleep my way up the ladder here.”

“Oh, so you think you’re better than me? Well guess what, I do what I need to survive. You don’t have the right to judge how I get my life together-”

Ugh that was it! You weren’t trying to judge, you weren’t trying to pick a fight, but this hussy didn’t see the dangers of her reckless behavior.

“I wasn’t but yes I can. I _can_ judge you. Do you know why?” You took a deep breath before huffing, “Because if you sleep your way into a position that you’re not qualified for, someone could die. Soldiers could die. People, friends, families could die. All because you opened your legs for some hot shot for a job you don’t know shit about!”

She didn’t know how to respond. Your bleeding heart that beat for your teammates and companions was something foreign to her. She, who had been all alone, who had refused camaraderie. And she hated it. You may have looked similar on the outside, but you were still galaxies apart.

The girl crossed her arms, before shoving past you again, for the second time today allowing you to undress and fall face down onto the bed. Too worn out from your embarrassing, busy and mentally draining day to do anything else, but throw over a light blanket before you let weariness take you.

It wasn’t until late that night-cycle you felt your mattress dip. Unusual. That wasn’t what had started to pull you away from sleep. That part came slowly. You were confused for a moment but your mind began piecing together the clues. It wasn’t an animal. This thing had hands. From what you could tell, very handsy hands. This thing was very sensual. Ah…

Boyfriend.

You gave a playful light moan and a sigh to let him know you were too groggy for anything serious, but you did want him close. Eyes still closed, you allowed yourself to move over slightly and roll to your side, allowing him to lay behind you if he wanted. Rather than take that opportunity, you felt him trace your side over the sheet before pulling it off you.

With light touches he began to tease you and push you onto your back.

“Are you ready for me?” You felt the mattress to the sides of you sink as he repositioned himself and a hand gave your breast a squeeze before running down your stomach and placing itself at your entrance. Your breath hitched as you gave a small upward thrust trying to get more. You already felt yourself getting wet. And you were more than prepared by the time he started to draw lines up and down the opening with his finger. “You seem different now.”

“Different?” You opened your eyes to see his dark shadow of a form as you stretched your arms above your head. “How?”

“Did you really you’d get off so easily, my little slut?”

“Huh?” You were shocked. His voice that had been so loving, suddenly became harsh. “What-”

“Did you honestly believe that this coy act was going to work?”

Whatever tired state you’d been in, it was gone now. Your boyfriend went higher to bite you on the lips, then going lower to lick a trail down your body before forcing your legs apart.

His hair-disheveled head was slightly above your cunt as he titled his head back up slowly to look at your now terrorized face at that life changing realization.

You didn’t have a boyfriend. You’d broken up months ago.

“I’m going to fuck you.”

You yelped as you felt the stranger’s lips press down around your clit as he pulled your body closer to him. That tongue! It had already began making its rounds around the sensitive area and you felt a growing urge to let go. You tried to close your legs, but the man only pushed them apart harder and you felt his fingers, gloved fingers, turn their grip into vice-like. He wasn’t going to let you go!

“Stopstopstopstopstop!” You grabbed him by the hair and tried to pull him off, but the bastard stopped your protests with an almost too hard bite over your pussy which you swore had broken skin.

“Touch me again, and I’ll bite down _harder_.”

You sobbed at his response to your negations but gasped as soon as something pushed its way inside you. Three! He hadn’t even prepped you properly, and slid in three! Four! You cried out against the intrusion sliding in and out of you as he let go with his mouth and began to use his thumb to rub your clit. It was slick, and wet after his mouth had eaten you up and you cried out again.

“Silence.”

“Please, please stop!” You said in a quieter tone hoping he’d listen.

“Begging? A new approach. It doesn’t suit you.” He rewarded it with a lap of his tongue and then you felt it work faster. And your body began to shake as you realized you were at your limit, trying to hold back the sudden rush of pleasure your body was forced to feel and you moaned. You fucking moaned as you felt yourself cum. He was good at what he was doing. In any other situation, this would have been ideal, but not right now!

“Should I taste you again?”

You shook your head, another plea that he stop, but he took it as a request for something else. He slammed his hips into you to feel his erection underneath his clothes. No. Way. How could you take that in? He rutted against you until you felt him get even harder.

“The way you reacted earlier. Shameless.” The man flipped you suddenly face down ass up, and pulled your hips back as you tried to get away. Upset from your new tactics of escape, a loud crack hit you on the ass as he slapped down hard. He spanked you! What was will all that talk of arousal? That fucking hurt!

“I don’t know what you’re talking-”

_Smmmmmmmaaaaaaaack!!_

“And in the coat room? My little slut.”

Coat room? You were nowhere near there? It was…Oh no…DA-fucking-7566. This person wasn’t here for _you!_ They thought you were _her!_

“You’re got the wrong perso-”

Another slap made came into contact, but before you could cry out in pain, a cry of unexpected pleasure made your eyes roll back involuntarily as you felt his fingers enter you again. Unprepared for this sudden twist, you automatically pushed back into it hoping they’d go deeper. Ugh, it was involuntary. As soon as you did so, the man pulled his fingers back leaving you feeling empty. As you were mourning the loss of fulfillment, another relentless hit to the same bruising cheek made you pull away, but the stinging was immediately replaced by ecstasy when he drove his fingers into you again.

“You’re learning.” He said with approval. It became a conditioning for you. Everytime he slapped you, the pain would be replaced and before you realized what was happening with your body, you felt yourself begin to drip. Your ass may have been numb but all you could feel now was the anticipation of his fingers stretching into you again and curling slowly until you became nothing but desperate for something better.

When was the last time you’d felt this good? When was the last time, someone had taken their time with you? As these questions surfaced you feeling of hate and disgust mixed in the pot and you didn’t know how to think. This is wrong, this is wrong, this is wrong.

You tried squirming away again, this time the slap to your bottom went to the other side.

“You are NOT _dismissed!”_

Dismissed? Dismissed! DISMISSED?! The voice, the tone, the timbre the sound of it was stern and commanding. It could only be his. And yet, with her? You didn’t know what was worse. Being mistaken for the worst person in the galaxy or being caught in the middle of a very awkward relationship.

“G-general?”

He leaned into your ear and licked the shell of it before biting your ear lobe earning a soft sigh of pleasure. Hux let go, his voice dripping with promises of temptation. “Soldier?”

You swore at the confirmation. This was your superior. Your curse word elicited another bite aimed lower towards you neck you felt him sink his teeth in lightly. Almost affectionately. This shit was so messed up! He thought you were someone else, but damn, did it feel good. Lucky bitch.

Just one night?

Thinking back to the party how you and your group had swooned over him with his perfect features, his perfect hair, his perfect composure. If you could have just one night with General Armitage Hux…would you?

Hell. Yeah.

Ugh man, if their relationship was wrong, just how fucked up were you. But if this was going down, you wanted it and you were going to take it. He rammed himself against you one more time turning you into a hot panting mess, desperate for this person’s everything. Your mouth hung open, your face turned to the side, you were drooling, and right now you didn’t care as you started to beg. This only made him stop. When that didn’t work, you hushed and waited for him to make his next move.

“Good girl.” You felt him caress your hair as he praised you, “Good girls get rewarded. On your back.”

As you followed his orders, the sound of him opening his lower uniform made your heart race faster. It was here, you decided to push your luck.

“General?”

“Soldier.”

You calmed yourself with a deep breath before you asked.

“Permission to touch you?” You tried to imitate your doppelganger’s voice but it was too difficult. From the looks of his form, he seemed a bit alarmed. Was he catching on? Did he figure out you weren’t her?

You saw him tense and he didn’t respond. He was at a huge loss. Or maybe, had she never touched him before? Earlier, he had ordered you not to touch him. Was their relationship purely _physical_ on his end? No, not completely…there was something she probably never did and the petty rivalry in your heart stirred at the idea of that prize she never claimed.

“Permission granted.” His movement was subtle, but you saw him nod as he pulled back away from you as you sat up on your knees and positioned him between your legs. Just one prize to show you were better than that whore. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close. It was a shame you were the only one with clothes off. The though of flesh on flesh started to make you ache, but you’d take your time with this one thing.

The tip of your nose was already close to his and you tilted your head to bring your lips as close as they could before they touched. Your chest was touching his, and just below, you felt his hardened member graze your cunt making him inhale sharply.

“General?” Your voice was barely above a whisper now as you realized you had control.

He didn’t play along with the earlier script from before and decided to wait for your request instead.

“Permission…” You licked your lips and ‘accidentally’ touched his with your wet tongue, “to kiss you?”

Your breathing was ragged now, but his was nonexistent. Perhaps you had made a mistake? You swallowed your fear and held back the urge to force you to accept him. Shoot this was a mistake. You started to pull away but his arms placed themselves on your side.

“Permission granted.”

The kiss was warm, passionate and wet. Not sloppy, or crass, it was perfect. The sweet sensation of someone trying to understand the other, trying to show something special to the other. Ignoring the slight chapped texture of your lips, Hux carried on in a surprisingly gentle way as he started to lower you down, keeping the both of you flushed tightly against each other and his lips on yours.

When he pulled away, you felt content and the two of you waited a moment longer for the other to catch your breath. Still elated by your victory, you failed to understand his words the first time. He repeated but you barely caught on, until the last part.

“…Not DA-7588” He straddled you closely. “…So I’ll ask again, who are you?”

Your throat tightened and you stomach dropped. In a panic, you started to push him off with your left hand, but he grabbed it forcefully and locked it in his as he slammed his free hand against the wall of the head of your bed making you stop your antics.

“Who. Are. You.”

He leaned in as he said those words and your breathing had become ragged as he closed the distance. This was it! He knew you weren’t her. Oh gosh, you’d been caught trying to seduce your superior and molest him. Granted, he had molested you first, but he didn’t know it wasn’t her! You, on the other hand, were deliberately pretending to be someone else! Oh, this was bad. This was very bad… you’d go down as the woman who tried to fuck General Hux. The worst person you could ever try ANYTHING with!

“Now why would you hide your identity from me?” He laughed in a low tone as if he’d figured it out. He sat up when you covered your face with your free hand. “Well, let’s hope I don’t disappoint.”

His thrust hit deep as it pushed passed your folds and rings of muscle to hit your spot and all you could do was grab him to steady yourself. You were about to cry out, but his hand covered your mouth as he continued to fuck you into your bed hard. When he let go of your mouth he lowered his face until you could feel him smirking right before kissed you. This time, unlike the tender first kiss you shared before, his kiss was dominant, cocky, and rough. This son of bitch was making you feel good, and he knew it too.

How can he be so confident with himself? Faster that you’d felt, he pulled back from the kiss and began to suck on your neck. Just as your guard was let down, you felt his teeth bite down and and barely had time to react as he let go before you could comment.

You felt a warm sensation begin to grow inside and you felt your toes curl as he increased his movements. Feeling your waves of growing anticipation, he lifted up your leg and began to hit your pleasure point head on, and grind. Pushing in and pulling out without missing his mark. His dark silhouette you could see his hair had fallen out of place and fuck if there was anything as hot as a disheveled Hux that was fucking the hell out of you. When you finally climaxed you let out a satisfied moan and heard him grunt as something warm spread out inside you. Shit. You felt his cum ooze out of you as he pulled out after emptying himself.

While you fought to catch your breath, your superior straightened up and sorted himself out, finishing his final touches with a smooth motion over his hair. It was as if he’d never even been with you. Finally, he stood up from your bed and turned to face the door, not trying to learn your identity or trying to steal a glance at your face.

“The situation between DA-7588 and myself is one that requires discretion. And you have my word, seeing as this was _my_ error, I will not hold you accountable for this mistake, nor will I try to learn your number.” He connected his hands behind him as if he were reporting to the Supreme Leader and you wondered how any man could deliver a report right after sex so meticulously. “No, my agreement with DA-7588 is not an exchange of military standing for sex, but merely an exchange of a more _carnal_ nature.”

You pushed yourself to get pass the world ‘carnal’ when it came out of his mouth and tried to focus on his words. He was explaining his sex life to _you?_ You almost, ALMOST laughed, but your fear of the man was too great. So the two were just fuck buddies. No special privileges at all. You really found that hard to believe, but whatever.

“Our arrangements were ideal…until quite recently.“ He paused before blundering out the rest. “That being said, should the need arise that you need…a similar type of release, I encourage you to seek me out. But be warned, in our contract, I do not share, and I expect a loyalty, which in turn, you shall receive from me. That is all. Dismi-I’ll take my leave.”

With that, the General hit the keypad on the door and exited your quarters while you were still too stunned and too confused with his lack of layman's terms to understand that General Hux had just tried to court you.


	2. Why is it Always You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making first impressions is hard. But so are second, and third, and fourth, and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved! There will be a third ha. I love you guys. The power of comments is powerful! Thanks to everyone who requested a 2nd chapter. I kept re-reading them to push for a 2nd, then ended up pushing the story enough for a third.

Just ignore it.

It’s nothing to think about.

Damn it.

You closed your locker after changing into conditioning clothes for the day’s workout schedule, assigned by quadrants, and looked to your comrade that just so happened to be your neighbor and shook your head. You weren’t going to budge.

“Just one detail!” She shouted. “Name.”

“No!” You said firmly. “I’m not going to kiss and tell.”

The other stormtrooper threw up her hands in defeat and stepped back. “You were advertising it so loudly that night, I didn’t think it’d be such a secret.”

You fought the urge to bury your face and just picked up a towel and walked out of the room with her. Both of you wearing the standard training attire.

It had been several weeks already since that encounter with Hux and you were still questioning yourself as to how could you have been so stupid and loud? You were so reckless that night, ugh a part of you died along with your last bit of respect for yourself. You had tried to take advantage of General Hux? Even the idea was stupid! Stupid! STUPID! What if he recognized you? And did you really believe he wasn’t going to try and find you? All he had to do was figure out what room he was in that night and see who was assigned to it. Or he could just find out where he was by the cameras, either way you were screwed. And you begged?! This wasn’t like you! You didn’t sleep with random people! Least of all, your boss. You were behaving like-

“Move.” Someone shoved your friend to the side to make it to the one of the two opening lift a few feet away.

Speak of the devil, that slut…but does that mean you’re a slut too? You almost died from the comparison. You patted your friend’s back asking if they were alright, and they nodded as they caught their balance.

“I’m good, let’s just take-” Your partner stopped you. Two lifts, one was packed with barely enough space for one more, the other held a man you hadn’t expected to see so soon. General Hux, alone, and did he look pissed as hell while he studied a datapad. You and your friend looked at each other and immediately sent out a single message, “back off, bitch.” and fought, immaturely, for the last spot in the lift near full capacity. Grabbing and scratching as inconspicuously as you could when finally, she punched you in the boob, exceedingly hard making you cringe and back off, letting her do a very very small victory dance (she barely had room to stand) as the doors closed.

You were going to kill her.

General Hux was till preoccupied with his notes that your antics went unnoticed and you might as well have been invisible as you gingerly stepped inside. Hoping the ride would be short, your heart dropped when you realized you were both going to the same floor. You stepped beside him, giving as much space as you could before it got unreasonable and swore in your head.

Should you try to make polite conversation? You turned to him with an open mouth to say something, but when he moved his arm to stretch it slightly, you caught a whiff of his cologne, and it opened up a memory of that night. Closing your eyes, you inhaled and suppressed a small shudder. No man should smell that good. Your face grew warm and you tried to countdown from 100 to distract you from his perfect form. The way he stood at attention even while leisure. The way his fingers skimmed over the datapad. Were those the same gloves he used to fuck you? You shifted your weight to a different leg and felt your heart quicken its pace.

77,76,75…

Damn it. It was one night. And you were acting like a flustered little teenager. Was the oxygen leaving the room? It’s getting really hard to breath. Was he breathing? Oh gosh, does he breath? Is he human? A sex droid. That made more sense. You fanned yourself automatically which warranted a glance from him and you froze and put your arm down gracelessly slow, looking the other way.

You laughed. “Sweaty.”

He looked at you with a furrowed brow then back to his datapad.

Damn damn damn. What was wrong with you!? You hadn’t even gotten to the training grounds yet! So why would you say you were sweaty? Damn your friend, and damn this elevator and damn his smoulder and intoxicating scent along with his tight ass that you knew was underneath as you stepped slightly back to look at it.

And DAMN that slut for getting a piece of him. Why her? You thought about the proposal he offered last night. So what? Would that be like…a sex contract? Nuh-uh. That’s…if you got into a contract with the most detail orientated man in the universe, without a doubt, he’d come out on top. Top…Top…Him…on. Top. Stop stop stop, no fun sexy times in your head.

“Ugh, you idiot.” You muttered to yourself and shook your head.

“I beg your pardon!” He turned to you and you jolted into a straight pose.

“Not you sir! I was…”

Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t-

“Talking to myself.”

Son of a bitch.

He looked at you as if you’d grown tentacles and a leg right in front of him.

“Like pep talk?” You nodded to convince yourself that you believed in what you said. “I like to motivate myself and push myself …by calling myself. Names. The 407th Stormtrooper Division did it. All the time! Learned that in …History.”

Your mouth went dry. When he turned to you he looked down at you. Not to you, at you. There was no amusement in his eyes, no recognition, he didn’t know who you were and something inside of you was a bit disheartening. He leaned down with the most disgusted look on his face and you felt a part of you die.

Never have the words, “saved by the bell" rung truer.

The lift started to slow down and you looked at the closed doors pleadingly before locking eyes with the General. His face was too close, and you knew you were getting redder by the moment. When his breath hit your skin, you cleared your throat and couldn’t wait anymore.

Hux’s eyes widened and he backed off with a hand stretched out to put some distance between you too. He figured it out. You sighed. You weren’t what he expected at all and honestly, how he was distancing himself hurt. You’d never felt so unwanted in your entire life.

“It’s you.”

He stepped back even farther, but tried to maintain his authoritative aura.

Ok, that’s just hurtful.

“Have you been cleared by the physician to be active?”

“Huh?”

“Have you been cleared by the physician to be active.” He was standing across the elevator now. “Are you not the same stormtrooper that…was sick, the other day?”

Oh! Ooooh! He recognized you but not from your night liaison, it was from...that’s even worse! You weren’t going to get sick again!

“Yes sir, it was…it was because of a terrible breakfast. Not because I was sick. Something wasn’t right with the food. And the helmet I had acquired,” You really pushed the emphasis that the helmet wasn’t yours. “from replacement, had a very unpleasant smell to it so… ha…put two and two together…”

He stared at you as the lift came to a stop and you experienced the longest silence of your life.

“General? Permission to…” your voice very meek, very soft and he blinked and straightened up slightly as if stunned. Maybe he wasn’t used to people able to answer him when he was intimidating them. “…be dismissed?”

The jolt of the transport seemed to jog him back to the present and he resumed his previous demeanor and stepped into a reasonable distance between the two of you. “Dismissed.”

A part of you thought he’d say the same words as that night but it confirmed your hypothesis that he really didn’t recognize you. And he really hadn’t tried to seek you out. You felt a bit rejected.

The doors started to open and you threw yourself at them too soon and you cried out. Getting slightly stuck in between so for a humiliating moment, you were floundering between the doors trying to squeeze through, running into your friend who had been waiting on you with a very apologetic smile.

“You are awful.” You seethed.

“Sorry. But not really.” She joked and the two of you headed towards the training grounds.

This week was supposed to be dedicated to training. There was a full schedule for keeping up a stormtroopers efficiency and this week was yours along with other quadrants. Probably a total of 100 at a time in this training area.

“Oh boy…” A trooper to your left said with a hint of terror. “Why is he here?”

“There was a mix-up with scheduling. Hux is going to be our ‘overlord’ this week.”

“Son of a bitch.” Your friend patted you on the back. “I’m sorry I made you spend time with him in the lift.”

“Your apology is not accepted.” You said with both humor and seriousness at the same time.

“He’s going to be looming over us everyday this week.” You heard a man sob. A grown ass man sobbed.

“And can she be begging for it any more?” Your friend nodded her head towards DA-8566 who was stretching in the most provocative way. You knew stretching was a bit oddly positioned already, but really? Her ass was way up in the air as she touched down with her hands to her feet, facing it towards none other than General Hux who, adding to your already bruised pride, was looking at it. Seemingly disinterested, but it didn’t stop him from looking as she began to move her hips suggestively. You shouted in your head:

DON’T LOOK AT HER ASS!

Hux looked at you, the slut looked at you and you noticed some people began to ogle you. Your friend nudged your shoulder and asked what was wrong with you. Leading you to the fact you had shouted that aloud instead of quietly in your mind. Robotically, you laughed and covered your friend's face and playfully punched her side. “Don’t look at her ass! You’ll. Make. Me. Jealous!”

After some odd looks, the most confused look came from your friend and rivaled Hux’s, everyone continued on with their casual stretches before the drills began with running. You’d all run for the first few hours, in an out to test or increase endurance. As you all started to run the track, you let your mind wander to take away the thought that you’d all be running probably the entire morning. Instead of focusing on that, you focused on what was wrong with you.

Why did it bug you so much? Their relationship? He didn’t even know your name or, number! He had thought you were DA-8566…So what? What’s so important with names anyways? If you and Hux were together, you’d call him Armi. Or Huxy? NOOOO.

It’s been weeks since he put that offer on the table. Was it even still on the table? You had kept your distance and tried thinking things over. But you had thought them over for so long, you never made a move.

Ok ok. Pros and Cons please.

Pros. The sex. How can he be so good at it? When did he have the time to get good at it? Cons. He’d find out who you were. He’d be disappointed. Judging by how he’s treated you in the elevator, he already was disappointed. Did he want you to be like DA-8566? You watched her as she winked at the General as she passed where he stood on the sidelines and undid her ponytail only to put it back up again.

You didn’t want to be like her! And if that’s the type of woman he was looking for, then he could take his stupid contract and shove it up his ass. Besides, it’s been so long, he’s probably already forgotten about it. You felt your second wind coming and signaled to your friend that you’d push harder before leaving her behind.

As the time wore on, several of your teammates already dropped out for breaks, but you insisted on carrying on, even as your muscles began to warn you. You didn’t care for exercising but if you stopped you wouldn’t be able to focus on anything but him. So the only option left was to go on.

It wasn’t until two more laps passed where you noticed someone was staying close with you. You shook it off, and tried to push ahead, but they tailed you and were soon right beside you.

Ugh.

“You!” You saw DA-7588’s confident, conceited smile as she tried to pressure you into the test. She pressed on ahead, and even though your mind was shouting no, you caught up to her accepting her challenge, she grinned and started to sprint!

One lap! You just wanted to beat her at one lap. And why was she so fast!? Her stamina was insane! You pushed yourself to the limit and you were finally running at the same pace as the end of the lap started to come up close. Realizing you weren’t done yet, DA-7588 gave you such a dirty look, before trying to get ahead, but she couldn’t, keeping you both side by side.

You hated her so much! A mix of emotions were rotating inside you as you kept the pace. Hate, anger, jealousy. No! Jealously? You kept your head down, and closed your eyes for the final stretch of earth between you and the finish line when something nudged you and you lost your footing, making you hit the ground hard and you rolled a bit off course, to stunned to realize what happened as your rival passed the finish line.

The fall must have looked bad, as several troopers headed your way to make sure you were alright as DA-7588 said above the concerns in a condescending voice. “You really need to get it together.”

“You bitch!” Your friend shouted. “You shoved her!”

“Whoa, back off.” DA-7588 put her hands up defensively. “It was an accident.”

“You fuckin’ liar.”

The fight escalated and you jumped to your friend’s defense when DA-7588 shoved her back roughly. You didn’t think at all. After that attack on your friend your launched yourself at started throwing punches.

She was too fast! When she had told you she was good at things on a more physical approach, she wasn’t lying! One quick jab stunned you and you felt yourself pause allowing her to take you down. The second hit that made contact with your face brought you out of your stupor and you started to fight back, bruising her ribs, and the feeling when she tensed was satisfying as she backed off. Without hesitating, you started grappled her and kept punching her face as she took the defensive. Though her guard was up, you were able to get in a few good punches before you felt arms of your colleagues pull you two apart. One hit perfectly on her jaw and you knew that it’d hurt for at least a month when she cried out.

When you had gotten your bearings, you looked at her almost with disbelief. She still looked great! Maybe the punch would settle in later, but for now, the scuffle between you and her didn’t seem to faze her visage, instead it gave her a healthy looking glow with light perspiration that looked like she’d just had sex. You? You were battered, dirty and sweating bullets.

“What is the meaning of this?!” A loud angry voice, his loud angry voice shouted and rang throughout the auditorium making everyone freeze as his cold stare looked from you and his sex buddy. When Hux focused his eyes on you his eyes looked at you so disdainfully you felt your face grow hot with embarrassment. “Why is it always you?”

Your head barely lifted as he chewed you out while his words didn’t even faze your rival. In fact she seemed to relish in it. When he was about to determine your punishment, you realized that she had gotten less time in probation than you.

You expressed your feelings of the unjust sentence with a huff.

“JC-7673” He followed your number with a question. “Do you have something to say?”

“No, Sir…” You grumbled too much almost like a child who had been sent to its room

“I insist.” He didn’t insist, he commanded.

You were telling yourself to hold back, but when you saw DA-7588’s smug face make a smile to say that Hux was eating out of her hand. Ugh, that little…you blurted it without saying.

“If I bent over like she does for you during stretches, could you waiver my probation?”

Too much! Too much!

Her mouth dropped and General Hux brought the ax down condemning you to a month of no special privileges in the rec-center, in the cafeteria, or the entertainment centers. Worst of all you had a red mark on your record for insubordination. DA-7588 got off with a slap on her wrist.

What the hell?

When you got back to your room you were so upset and humiliated. Of course he’d pick her over you. Of course he’d take her side. You jumped onto your bed and yelped as a cracking sound hit your ears and the bed collapsed on one side. Now your bed? Could this day get any worse? You took out a stack of directory papers, along with anything else you could use to level out the height of your bed. You were too lazy to make a phone call, but scavenging the room was ‘easier’. After several moments of searching high, you turned your attention low, and reached under the darker parts of the bed’s underbelly. Nothing useful that you could feel, but your hand felt something soft.

When you pulled it out, you found yourself face to face with something that definitely wasn’t yours.

An officer’s hat.

A Generals’ hat.

Your General’s hat.

You felt your heart flutter, at the memory but then reality hit you when you thought about your current situation and you sent it flying across the room. He’s not your General. Why would you even say that?

“Slut-loving man-whore.” You sighed and continued to stack a makeshift bed leg out of random things. And by the 7th object, you’d made a remarkably stable leg.

How could you have gotten so jealous? Oh man. What a mess. You couldn’t let him know who you were now. Talk about bad first impressions. Truthfully though, if you thought about it, and let your conscience talk over you, with you listening, you wouldn’t go through his offer. A sex partner. An exclusive sex partner? You reached for the hat and put it on your head carefully breathing in deeply, you started to catch his scent. No. That’s not what you wanted.

“And, now it’s weird.” Rather than give yourself a moment to bask in the smell, you took off the hat and studied it. “You’re going back to your owner.”

Maybe you could just keep it on for one night?

“Too dangerous.” You’d keep it forever if you let it stay here. Then what if they had a surprise dorm inspection. Not that that would hurt you any more than today has, or the broken bed, but you really didn’t need this right now. After freshening up you donned a casual wear uniform and stuffed the hat under your top, flattening it several times.

Just drop off the hat and leave. Maybe you should have mailed it to him? Too late, already here. Maybe a trash chute. Wrong side of the ship, you sobbed internally, that would have been loads easier, but man, were you lazy. You looked around just in time to see a custodian worker passing by and hailed her down.

“Hi! You have to help me.” You picked the right amount of frustration and poured it into your voice, tapping on the locked door. “I’m working as Hux’s assistant for the day and I don’t have his keycard. Please he’s going-”

The girl held up her hand. “I got you.”

“Wow, really?” That was really easy. It made you question just how safe the base was, but hell, you’d take it. You didn’t question why she was helping you as she pulled out her master card and swiped it over the keyslot. A three note melody sounded and you heard the lock unhitch before for the door swung open.

“I spent one day working as Hux’s assistant. I’d rather stay a custodian.”

“That bad?” You asked with eyes wide like a saucer.

“Never regretted it. The door will lock on your way out, so good luck!”

What did he do to his assistants? Ha, probably made a sex contract with them too.

“Yeah!” You waved good bye to her as she carried on her duties. “Wow, so nice.”

When you stepped into the room, the back wall was one giant window twice as thick as the ships exterior walls. Fancy. The rest was actually quite quaint. Just a plain executive’s desk that covered the seater’s waist and down, which was accompanied by a chair, a monitor and that was it. He was so clean, this man. There was a pair of sleek designed chairs to your left, but you ignored it and strode to the glass.

So this was what it felt like to be the man that had everything. You looked outside the window and leaned forward if you could see anything inspiring, trying to put yourself in Hux’s shoes. Or…hat. You slipped his accessory on and folded your hands behind your back, channeling your inner General as you waited for the secrets of the multiverse, yet the only sound you could hear was the vents and very quiet lulling rumble of the ship.

It felt so lonely.

You reflected on this for a moment, until you saw two sets of handprints on the glass. One of about your height and the other from someone much taller. He wasn’t lonely at all! Window sex, General? Not classy.

It wasn’t.

So why did you feel so envious.

You backed away with a blush and shuddered. Was anywhere safe? Definitely not the table. They probably even did it in his chair. Your head hung low with disappointment. You were the one who didn’t get back to him, you shouldn’t feel like this! All those nights you relived the connection in your mind had made you stupid. There was no relationship, he never thought of you and if he had it was the you that night. Not the you now! Happily Never After. Now where should you put the stupid hat?

Trying the desks had no luck. They were all locked. Maybe just put it on his desk? With a bit of pep you looked at the hat as your removed it. This was goodbye. You didn’t want a half assed relationship bounded by a piece of paper. You wanted the whole thing. Heart and all. If not, you were no better than the slut. That one night, it was a one-time thing…could it be you and that woman were similar than you thougth? No…NO….NONONONONONO.

A familiar melody caught your attention and you paled considerably fast. Then came the sound of the lock releasing, making you panic! In a frenzy, you ducked behind the desk and started to squeeze yourself as far to the back of your little cubby as was possible. How long had you been here?! Your timing and luck was the worst. Footsteps came around the table and you held your breath as Hux’s hand reached for a drawer. Thank goodness your uniform was black.

The door opened again, and a lighter set of footsteps came in.

“Have I told you how much I love feeling your eyes on me?”

You gagged at the sound of her voice. Of course it was her.

“I don’t remember you scheduling an appointment.” Hux set something down on the desk, making you look up. You were still clutching his stupid hat like a security blanket when all you wanted at the moment was to shred it apart.

The table made a small movement and you understood that she had sat herself down.  
“Since when do I need an appointment?”

The sound of feet shuffling did you no good, you needed to see.

“You’re going to do something about that girl right?”

“You mean JC-7673?” A pause. “You were asking for it.”

You beamed.

“You’re taking her side?! Then why did you-”

“Protocol. JC-7673 retaliated and threw the first hit. If she hadn’t I would have intervened. Did it hurt?”

“Bruised.”

“Good.”

“Still playing hard to get?” Her voice sounded wounded. “Still nothing?”

Hux didn’t respond.

“General. You embarrass me. How long has it been since you touched me? Since you tasted me. Since you fucked me. You must be so desperate now…”

Don’t do it. Your mind recited.

The mantra didn’t work, and you fell the table shake vigorously. You, being unprepared for the sudden action, were hit by table and did everything you could to not make a sound while your mind pictured Hux pressing her body into the table. And thrusting here and there, judging my its movement making her moan. You dropped the hat and put your hands against your ears to block out her sounds.

When you almost gave up your location just to stop their heavy, heavy grinding, the table stopped moving and you dared to listen as Hux spoke first.

“Is this what you want?” His voice was raspy while hers was desperate when she answered positively. “You want me inside you?”

“Yeesss.”

“What else do you want?”

She moaned a bit longer and you knew he was grinding himself onto her.

“Kiss me.”

Your mind didn’t process it right away, but when you did, you were internally screaming.

NO!

Your mind was far from inactive once it caught up with what was happening. No matter how many times you tried to take away the picture of it, you could imagine him pressing into her from behind, whispering in her ear as she felt his breath on her neck. He’d lean in, trace her ear with his tongue, then say in a low tempting voice:

”You’re not worth it.”

Hm, you’d think it would have been more romantic…

“Get out.”

Your mouth dropped open as the General rejected her so straightforward. You heard her seethe and the table rumbled one more time as if she pushed herself off of it, then you recognized the sound of the door opening as she exited in hurry.

You were grinning like a fool. She wasn’t good enough for him. And from what you could tell, he and her hadn’t been banging their ladybits and mandongs for a while. And for now, that made you exceedingly happy. It meant he wasn’t just after a quick screw. Feeling better about the situation, you picked up the discarded hat and held it close almost affectionately.

After hearing him lay a few things on the table something like an alarm went off and he began to pick up the pace. Ah, he probably had a meeting. As he began to shuffle with his possessions, you held your breath just in case he could hear it and it wasn’t until he had walked out the door and you had counted to 10 did you feel safe to breathe regularly.

And it wasn’t for another 20 seconds that you felt ready to crawl out from under the desk and dared to look at what he had been doing. The desk had been left slightly messy. He had probably been in a hurry. It wasn’t as if it was a terrible mess, but for a man that demanded perfection, it must have been hard for him to leave it like this. You looked at the open datapads and holograms and found that it was a list.

A list of everyone at the track earlier. Several names on the list were lit red. You studied closer forgetting that this was probably classified information, but your eyes kept scanning the red names.

Red meant bad.

After the screen stopped listing names, you touched it to scroll down but froze immediately as a familiar number came across the monitor. It was yours. You wrung the hat in your hand. Why was your name in red? Ugh, because of the fight? Was your friend’s name on the list? You went back to the top, and tried looking it up. No, she wasn’t. Maybe DA-7588? Not even her?

Panic started to set in and clouded your mind and barricaded the awareness to your surroundings to the point you didn’t hear the trio of notes that should have warned you. You didn’t listen to the lock unhinge, and you didn’t realize he had walked into the room until it was past the point of no return.

“What are you doing?”

You froze and turned around quickly. As soon as General Hux saw your face, he looked as if he was going to lose all his composure at the sight of someone in his office looking through his affairs, but when his eyes glanced at the object in your hand, he stopped in his tracks and his mind began piecing together where he had seen it before. And trying to understand where he had last left it.

Holding your breath, you waited for his reaction and searched his face, hoping to get a read on how he was going to respond.

And then you saw it.

His pupils dilated.

His lips barely parted as if he was going to devour you. Just like you had seen when he was looking at DA-8566 in the hall.

Lust and Longing.

He recognized you and something in your heart stopped. You couldn’t move as he looked at you like a predator about to jump and it terrified you.

But just as much as it did, this thrilled you.

He took a step forward and you took a short breath, but mid-step the door opened again, cutting through the tension as a black-haired lieutenant walked in. Perhaps his name was Micasa?

“Sir, your order for a new…your hat!”

Hux blinked as the trance broke and you placed the hat onto his desk and muttered a blubberig excuse of returning it before you rushed out, almost knocking over Mikaka-whatever his name was, as you bolted out of there, wishing that tiny man had at least given you 5 minutes with the General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters only for this story, I promise! Then back to RTTS! Haha.


	3. Got no Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if you couldn't be anymore awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many ideas for this chapter, but they all ended up falling flat. And then the chapter ended up getting long, so I'm sorry *sobs* I didn't finish this, there's going to be another chapter. The title was supposed to be from LittleFoxx "Courting the Sexy Cherry" but I think I'm going to use it for the next chapter. I'm so sorry if this falls short of your expectations*crying*! Esp. After the long wait I'm so sorry!

“Hey.”

Your friend shook you in your sleep. 

“Wake up!”

You groaned as she nudged you hard. 

“I think I heard someone go into your room.” She said this in a loud whisper.

Your eyes snapped open for a moment, disorientated of where you were. You sat up in the cramped bed that you had been sharing with your neighbor, in her quarters. The night before, the same day Hux had discovered who you were, you got cold feet and asked your friend if you could crash in her room instead.

She had thought it odd, but blaming herself for your multiple run-ins with General Hux, she wanted to atone for her mistakes and let your stay, hoping it’d ease the embarrassment of what you experienced before. 

“It’s just the vents.” You rolled over and stole the blanket.

The sound of something falling next door made you sit up. That was the sound of your crappy bed falling down again. You and your friend looked at each other and started to scramble out of bed towards her door.

“Wait wait wait wait!” Your friend held you back. “What if it’s a robbery?”

Fear held you back but then you realized, “We’re stormtroopers!”

“Oh, right.” She pushed you infront of her. “You first.”

“Really brave.” You commented, sardonically. 

Your friend shushed you as the sound of your room’s door opened and closed. The person had started to leave. After giving it a few seconds, you opened the door soon enough for the two of you to witness a familiar redhead turning the corner. The look on your friend’s face was priceless and before she could scream you covered her mouth and dragged her back into the room.

During breakfast was a whole morning of teasing and juvenile questions (all of them coming from your bed partner for the night). You reluctantly answered most of them, but avoided the question of his identity. She hadn’t recognized Hux, but was ecstatic to know that the man you had a one nightstand with had come back for more.

When everyone started cleaning up you felt a familiar scene began to play out as once again, towards the lift, you saw everyone crowding into one transporter and your friend looked at you, worriedly as she eyed Hux in the second elevator. 

As you closed the distance, you gave a comforting half hug to your friend as you took your place next to the General who made no indication he was interested. You would have felt a bit snubbed, but knowing that he had tried to see you last night, made you a bit more confidant. 

While the doors started to close, he turned to you making your heart pound furiously, but a hand slithered its way between the doors just as the were about the shut and in walked DA-7588 with more confidence than you had, and the General stepped aside allowing her to be placed in the middle. 

You let out your breath that you had been holding as your rival intentionally placed herself infront of the General very closely, just to press a button that had already been pressed. She even dared to step back into him “accidentally”.

“DA-7588,” Hux growled, “Please act appropriately. I won’t warn you again.”

She had never been called out before and you saw her stiffen before falling back into place. A very small smile crept up on your face, but before long, your small smile had become so big your face was starting to hurt. He was rejecting her for you. And damn, did that feel good. 

“What are you smirking at?” DA-7588 asked you, fiercely. She was embarrassed, and tried lashing out at you. You felt a bit bad for her, knowing how it felt to be shamed these passed few weeks and you shook your head. 

“Nothing.” You toned down your smile. “And I’m not smirking. I’m smiling.”

From the corner of your eye you saw Hux grin which, in turn, brought back your stupid smile. 

She had exited first out of the elevator, too upset to notice that Hux grabbed your arm and pulled you back into it as the doors closed and before you knew it you’re back was against the wall and Hux was standing infront of you with a look that said he enjoyed having you cornered. 

His eyes were predatorily roaming over as he took in the sight of you, your breathing becoming ragged.

“May I remind you, that you are on probation? Breaking curfew restrictions under disciplinary rule is a serious offense.” He took a step towards you before pushing you into the wall.

“Sir.” He was so close. If you just leaned forward, you’d be flush against him. 

“It puts you in a very compromising position JC-7673.” He bend lower to whisper in your ear in a low voice that sent tingles up and down your body. You didn’t realize it but you had been pressing your legs together as his breath hit your neck. “How should I punish you?”

The memory of him taking you the first time was making you red. The way he spread your legs and used his tongue to get you wet. And the delicious way he forced you down and trained yoru body to react when he slapped your ass. You the familiar sensation of your sex dampening as you ran through that night over and over until you couldn’t control your breathing anymore and your legs were turning into jelly. 

“You never replied to my offer.”

His offer? You thought back to his question and wondered how could you tell him. You were nervous and you couldn’t make up your mind. You didn’t want to enter a quick fuck relationship like his last slut. Is that what he wanted?

“I…I didn’t know what to do.” Getting more and more flustered you looked away. “I…wasn’t sure what I…wanted.”

He just had to lean. You inhaled sharply as he took it and trapped you with both arms at your sides and pressed his body against you.

“And now?” His leg pressed up against that sensitive part of you body and you let out a moan involuntarily, as he began to push and stimulate your cunt. “Have you decided on what you want?”

Arms had grabbed him to pull him closer, without thinking, and your mind shut down leaving your only ability to communicate by nodding dumbly. 

“What. Do. You. Want?”

His lips traveled from you ear and were now tempting you to kiss him again. Would it be alright? Was he waiting for you to kiss him or…last time you asked for permission and right now you wanted to kiss him. 

You wanted to kiss him bad.

Your mind raced with a thousand questions at once and finally you gave in.

“Permission to kiss you, sir!” You probably sounded too eager, your face too red, and your body too needy, but what the hell?

“Granted.” You felt him lean in. 

Had he been waiting for you too? 

But the stupid bell! You heard it ring out, and the elevator stopped moving. And just before the doors opened you both were standing in place, at attention, both having perfect form, but just shy of one kiss and you were left counting to ten trying to let your lust die out.

One shit, two shit…Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

You wanted to shove the crowd of recruits aside and shove your tongue down Hux’s throat. With a frustrated sigh, you and him exited the lift with a few other members headed towards the field. Your eyes had him in your peripheral, but after a while, you lost him in the crowd.

There goes the eye candy. 

A sense of loss came over you, but you cheered yourself up with hopes that it was only temporary.

Heading down the hall, someone pulled you to the side you smiled, but it quickly died as you saw DA-7588 looking at you smugly, not the general you hoped for. Her arms were crossed and her face just oozed triumph. 

“What do you want?” You frowned.

“What an ugly face you’re making.” She shoved you into the wall when you tried to leave. Just as you were about to hit her pretty little face, DA-7588 spoke, “I know what’s going on.”

That was fast.

“I know what he looks like when he’s hot an bothered, and that was it.” 

Really? That was how he looked when he was hot and bothered? He barely had broke into a sweat. His face wasn’t even blushing.

She backed away from you and became less on the offensive as your mind tried to process what she was going to do with the information. “And for once, it wasn’t me that did it. Unless…are you the girl that he ended up fucking around with last month?”

Do you deny it? Or go along with it. Like a child, you defended yourself with a weak rebuttal that sounded so ironclad in your head.

“So?”

“‘So?’” She mimicked. “Do you really think that you can hold your own against me? Have you seen me? I’m sex on a stick, his stick. Play with him if you want, but you should step up your game if you want to keep him. If not, I’ll just end up fucking him goo-”

You punched her right on the nose and walked away as she swore and crumpled to the ground. Judging by her swears, you had caught her off-guard and had broken her nose. Let her report you if she wanted, it was so worth it. 

As it turns out, she didn’t report anything except to get her nose looked at, leaving you and the rest of the training to spend on sparring. Hand-to-hand combat. And it was just what you needed. Your friend didn’t know what had just happened, but sensing there was something amiss, she let you hit harder than normal to take your anger, without saying a word, even when you punched too hard, or threw her down too quickly. As well as after, when the day was over, she suggested you both stay a bit longer, which was more than appreciated. 

It was bothersome, what DA-7588 had said. The truth only made it worse. You couldn’t compete with her, sexually. Physically, her endurance was out of a science fiction novel. And…you didn’t think of it as much before but you and DA-7588 looked very much alike. What if Hux’s interest in you was only because you looked like her? The thought disgusted you. Would he think of her with you during sex? You tried to figure out a different way to get a better hold on the General, but the more you though, the more you could came closer to the realization that you really did have to take a different approach and instead of go about your normal awkward sexy-ish way, you’d have to go about it DA-SLUT’s way. 

Your friend shrieked in pain as you threw her onto her back.

Her cry brought you back to reality and you knelt to the ground checking her shoulder. You apologized profusely but she shook you off, letting you know she was the one who was distracted, and grabbed your hand to pull herself off the floor. You were pushing yourself harder than you had because you wanted to beat that slut, and in your rage, you had unintentionally took it out on a friend. 

She joked around and brushed it off, but you could tell she was done for the day. Just as well…even though you still wanted to push on, you didn’t want to if you were going to injure her. You dusted off your lower area while your friend laughed at your butt. 

“It’s really in there!” She snorted at your wedgie. “Get it out!”

Giving her a ‘that was really mature’ look you grabbed at the invasive fabric around your butt cheek and tucked it down. 

“RN-6877!” 

Your friend paled at the sound of her name as someone strode up behind you and you froze. Did he seriously just witness you picking out your underwear?…You pleaded that some electrical current strike you down.

“Sir!” 

“Report to the infirmary.”

“I-I’m fine, sir!” She was obviously uncomfortable with leaving you alone, by the way she was looking at you and him back and forth. “I’d prefer to stay…if that’s-with your permission.”

Hux walked slowly up to her and she straightened up even more so. Without even pressing down hard, he placed his thumb on her shoulder and she winced.

“Infirmary.”

You made a move towards her, only now, understanding the severity of your actions, but Hux turned his head towards you and barked out an order that you stay behind. Calling another cadet a ways off from the three of you, he ordered that she see to it your friend make it too the medical ward safely. RN-6877 looked at you worriedly. More for you, than herself. Man, that girl was too loyal for her own good! 

“Worry about yourself!” You scolded her. “If you were tired, you shouldn’t have let me push so hard!”

“You would have done the same for me.” So sappy. She batted her eyelashes before they became serious and mouthed with a bit of charades as she was escorted away. “Don’t throw up!”

Almost feeling lonely as she walked away with the other First Order member, you looked after her wishing you could trade places. 

“You look like you’ve been abandoned, JC-7673.” Hux said behind you. “Ready your stance.” 

When you turned around, The General was removing his top uniform. Unsure of what to do you averted your eyes as he stripped to his undershirt.

“Shy?” He neatly folded his clothing and set it aside. “Even after you’ve seen everything?”

Forcing yourself to look back at him, you responded. “Well, the lights were off.”

“Perhaps we should leave them on, next time.” 

With such few words, your body temperature began to rise. And you felt your heart pound harder, but before you could let your heartbeat settle down, your arms raised up by instinct as his fist collided with your quick defense. 

“Very good.” 

He threw a few more and by the time he was done with his string of hits your arms were bruised and you were both walking in rotations, each trying to get a better lead on the other. None of your hits had made contact by the third bout, and he had laid a few good hits, but avoided giving too much damage to your body, and every one of them were places that wouldn’t let you suffer too badly throughout the week. And he NEVER let a blow to your face hit. 

His face was emotionless. You couldn’t read it. Every now and then, his eyes would narrow his lip would curl to the side when he found your weakness. You could see the attack coming, but you were unable to stop it completely. When you countered, he was faster. The grip sensation on your arm made you flinch as your world was turned upside down. The result of him throwing you onto your back.

You were shocked.

And incredibly turned on.

“Again.” 

Helping yourself to your feet you barely had time to get your arms up before he took the opportunity to twist your arm and swing you around forcefully, letting you know he was in control, but not enough to hurt you. You felt a quick brush of his lips on your ear, you held your breath, before you found yourself on your back for the second time, only this time, he loomed over you, looking very imposing, very aggressive, and very dominant.

“Do you like being in control? JC-7673? Or do you like being controlled?” He asked as he straightened up with a smirk. “Again.”

You were getting flustered, and not just because you were losing. You were getting aroused. Your face was red because of that cheap trick with his mouth, your heart was beating fast, not because of the adrenaline and your eyes kept dipping down to his chest. Trying to keep your composure, you had to force them up every time before they went lower. 

He was showing you up with everything! At this rate…

DA-7588’s words were ringing in your ears as you got up to your feet. You needed to up your game now! But how!? Up your game, up your game. Seduce him! Be aggressive! As your mind was turning, you saw an opening as he swung high, and you went lower and grabbed at his lower torso to flip him.

It may have been the lack of momentum? Upper body strength, maybe? Or maybe lack of willpower? But as soon as you grappled him and tried to throw him down. Your big throw turned out to be a hiccup. 

Shocked at your lack of performance you started to scream in your head to let go, or try to throw him again, but before you knew it 5 seconds had passed, and that led into a good 20 seconds of silence during a long and awkward ‘hug’ on your end. Say something! Anything! Say something sexy!

“Something sexy.” You mentally groaned and forgetting yourself you buried your face in his abdomen before freezing at what you were doing.

WHO DOES THAT?!

“JC-7673.” Hux’s arms had lifted in the air keeping a professional distance from you.

“Uhm…yeah?” All formalities were thrown out the window as you kept holding on, despite the panic in your head. THIS WAS NOT SEXY.

“I believe we’re done for the day.” 

“Yep.” You could feel his normal breathing. There was no straining, no emotions of nervousness from his end. It was all you. You were the only one that was flustered, you were the only one who’s heart was pounding and you were the only one feeling extremely insecure at that moment. Just unwrap your arms from his waist!!! PULL YOUR HEAD OFF HIS ABS!!!

“JC-7673?”

“Uh-huh?”

“You may…let go. Now.”

You laughed awkwardly but then snorted, making your fake smile drop immediately.

It took sooooo long. By the time you peeled yourself from him, a new group of storm troopers from another sector had come to spare. As you relaxed your stance, you saw Hux pick up the rest of his discarded uniform, carefully, and excuse himself. You watched him walki away, sporting a very nice ass to which your eyes were glued too. 

See now that’s sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is already half written, I promise I'll try to finish it sooner. I always get dodgy at the end of stories. And thank you all so much for your support and comments. TRUST ME. COMMENTS are my FUEL. And my lighter ha. Thank you everyone so much. Also, I've started making a Rey costume! Whoo. I love halloween.
> 
> Next chapter is NSFW


	4. Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusions dispersed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

Chapter 4

Fondness

So in all your time around him, you’ve thrown up on him, shown your sweaty workout side, picked your butt, and bear-hugged him. Today had been the last day of the General being your group’s supervisor. And not once, had you been able to converse with him again. There was no way to bump into him, no way to communicate to him without giving yourself away, and definitely was there no more sexy sparring. You settled into your room and let yourself drop into your bed. Landing with a heavy sigh as it bed took on your weight and frustrations.

It took a moment, or maybe a few, when you realized something was different. You raised yourself up with your arms, and allowed your body to drop harder onto the bed. It didn’t break? Why wasn’t your bed falling? It had been broken when you left for training, but you had unloaded yourself onto it without holding back. It should have crumbled. Sitting yourself up, you threw your head over the side to look at the damaged leg. Surprise took you when you observed it closer and realized it had been fixed.

What the hell?

You tested it again and rocked it with your weight bouncing up and down. It was still staying up. Someone had been in your room. A thief? No, what kind of thief fixes beds? Here and there you checked your personal items to find nothing out of place, everything was as it should be. So maybe it wasn’t a robbery…

You picked up your room’s comm-link and started to confirm a call for maintenance as you flattened yourself out on your bed and slid your arms under your pillow. Before you could make the call, your hand rubbed up against something made up of a different material than your bedsheets. The other person on the phone started to ask you questions but you were too confused by the object you pulled out. A hat. Not just a hat, a general’s hat. Your general’s hat. It was his calling card, letting you know he’d had the bed fixed.

Did one night stands…do kind things like this? Considerate, sweet, things? No! They didn’t. He had gone out of his way to fix your bed. No, wait, wait, but it was the bed. Where people have one night stands…but…you didn’t listen to that side of the story. You put the hat on your head and smiled. Bravery or the drunk and stupid side of affection started to rise in your chest and you felt suddenly and inexplicably brave.

You _wanted_ to see him.

Taking the hat, you left your quarters, and started to rush to his office. What would you even say? Thanks for fixing my bed! Ah, that was easy. What should you wear? Hm, workout clothes would have to do. Done! Whatever excuse you could use, you’d use it. Running through your mind, you started listing the things you could say. I got lost, thank you for the bed, I need you. Let's do this! Anything! You were too hellbent on seeing him to even care.

As you walked through the hall, your breathing became quick, your heart started to beat loudly and you started to feel as if you’d burst. Every step closer became bolder and by the time you reached his door, you didn’t hesitate to wait to buzz for permission and waltzed in. No hesitation.

But so much regret.

There, on his desk was a profile view of DA-7588 lying on her back, legs pulled back, clothes in disarray as General Hux was leaning over her, between parted legs hands touching her neck, face too close to be nothing but intimate. The two of them stared back at you. Your interruption was sudden and it took a while before Hux acted. He was actually stunned at your arrival, she, your hated doppelgänger, kept a disappointed look on her face as she rearranged her uniform.

“JC-7673.” Hux pulled himself upright and smoothened out his uniform. You didn’t know what made you angrier. The part where he was doing what he was doing, with _her_ , or the fact that he was acting like there was nothing wrong. As if he hadn’t done anything.

And it was true, you weren’t together, there was no relationship, but for a small moment, you had thought…

Looking at the hat in your hands as you wrung it made you feel foolish and stupid.

“Sir, I was returning this…but I see you already have enough trash.” You waved his lost accessory, “I’ll throw it out myself.”

You heard the slut swear at you, and Hux’s raised commands to stop, but you were long gone, bee-lining it all the way to the bar to pound a few drinks. So there you were. Sitting on a lonely bar top. You meant to throw the hat away, you really did, but instead, you found yourself staring the thing down as it rested in an empty seat beside you. You’d been so preoccupied with looking at it your drink remained unsipped. Undowned, and un...drunked? Now you were making up words. After the bartender mentioned even if you didn’t drink it you’d have to pay for it, along with the snacks you’d been poking at, most likely the man was trying to get you to open yourself up in a kind and concerned way, but you didn’t even hear him well enough to respond.

You were a wreck. Mentally, and physically. As if it wasn’t bad enough you heard them going at it before, now you had seen it first hand. Maybe you really weren’t good enough to outsex her. That was stupid, no one could outsex the slut. But it wasn’t really what you had set your goals on. You weren’t trying to best her, you were just trying to attract a certain General’s eye. But maybe that’s all you had gotten. His eyes. Nothing more than that. No. No ! You were a catch! You could get any man you wanted. Proof? You’d get proof…your eyes scanned the room until you looked across the bar through the dance floor, and you saw a guy giving you a ‘look’. Thinking about it quickly, an idea presented itself. Just a small win today would be enough for your ego. Just one win.

You waited until someone you picked out, a tall dark haired fellow, saw you and you casually lifted your glass to him. Very very subtly. 

While you tiptoed, he ran!

Whoa!

The man started stroking his lips.

Hm…that was almost too easy.

He kept catching his thumb on the lower lip, and you found yourself grimacing a bit. Okay, just look flattered? His tongue started sticking out and running over and over.

You called it quits and looked away.

Confidence restored slightly by a pervert, but you’d take what you could get.

“Hey.” Someone tapped your shoulder and you shook your head before you turned to the guy to turn him down. You had your strange accomplishment, you didn’t need another. You opened your mouth to shoo him away, but he stopped you before you could. “You have dip on your face.”

“What?”

“Your-your lip. Some…sauce.” He pointed to a tray you’d been snacking on before he turned to another of his buddies. You touched your lip and looked at the tell-tale red sauce and swore. Confidence back to zero, as you wiped off the rest with your crumpled napkin. You did, however, finally turn your attention to the drink, but no matter how long you stared at it, you were too down to even bring it to your lips. So you settled for tracing the rim of the glass and sulking. So much so, you didn’t realize that the bane of your existence had pulled up beside you and donned the hat that you treasured too much to fall through your earlier declaration that promised its destruction. You couldn’t throw it away, and most of all, you didn’t want to.

“Rule 1, never beg. I try not to, but occasionally it does slip.” DA-7588 had shed her disorderly uniform for a sight skimpy little thing that had her special areas popping out. “He has the most delicious look in his eyes when he’s…disciplining.”

The sight of the hat on her head made you want to rip if off before ripping out her hair. Lucky for her, your motivation was too low so you just sat there. Eventually, she dropped it onto the counter. “Rule 1, never beg. I try, but occasionally, it slips out.”

“Go away.”

“Rule 2. Never kiss. He hates that. Or did you think a kiss would be a binding contract?”

You flushed. 

“I thought as much. He kept looking at my mouth, after you.” She flipped her hair. “And finally, rule 3. NEVER stay the night. It’s not a relationship. It’s an agreement.”

“SHUT. UP.” You looked up at her angrily, this time you did down your drink and paid your tab. The most undesirable thing you wanted right now was to be with her, but she didn’t let up. She had followed you halfway to the exit, and when you finally shoved her into a wall and kept her immobile, no one in the area noticed, everyone too busy with satisfying their own needs, rather than do good and stop a fight.

“Aw, you look like you’re going to cry.” DA-7588 said smugly. She waited for you to reply, or do something, maybe even throw a punch, but you just stood there until she paused and her eyes lit up. “Oh, shit. Do you... you like him.”

“What!” You let go and backed off as if you had touched something foul. “No!”

“You’ll never get him by acting lovesick.” Her conceit returned, and she started to walk away after gesturing to your entire person. “He needs a _dominator_ , not…whatever you are.”

You were tired of the place, tired of her, but you didn’t want to leave yet. The bed was lonely, and your friend was working late, so you took up your poor throw of the dice and settled for small corner booth in the back of the room to guzzle down hear and there the drinks you signaled the bartender to send your way and to put your growing list on a tab. Occasionally and nonchalantly, you turned your head to see your most favorite person in the galaxy in her very tight, very short dress. All dolled up as she ate up her new target. Suddenly very aware of your hair and messy training clothes, your body curled a bit to make yourself small.

DA-7566 already had her leg rubbing up against a young man from shipping. The poor kid didn’t have a chance. The way she leaned forward, giving a generous view under her top before leaning in too close to grab a topping from the man’s drink and popping it into her mouth, suggestively as she used her tongue to move it from cheek to cheek.

“How can I beat that?” You muttered under your breath, feeling absolutely defeated.

Misery, misery, misery. It wasn’t healthy staying you had already committed to your somber night.

DA-7566 exchanged her seat for a spot on the young man’s lap. She wasn’t what every man wanted, but she was definitely what _Hux_ wanted. You observed her movements and found yourself copying her gestures, a simple hand to the arm, the cross of her legs, even the throw back of the head when she let out a fake laugh to charm the guy she was rubbing herself on. That was when her eyes met yours and she gave you a sneer before shoving her tongue down her venture’s throat. Slightly embarrassed you looked away.

What was this heavy feeling in your heart? Every time you saw her you boiled. Why couldn’t you move like that? Why couldn’t you flirt like that? Why couldn’t you seduce the General like that?...Oh no…you put a hand to your brow, irritated at yourself. You were jealous

Perhaps it was the alcohol, but the pain in your chest started to grow at the realization that your kiss had meant nothing to him. Of course, it wasn’t supposed to feel like anything to him. You had done it to make an impression.

There was no attachment.

But you wanted there to be one.

Whoa.

Okay.

 _That_ was definitely the alcohol.

Time to go.

Time to go…

…and get another drink.

You dragged yourself to your feet but the timing was off, and you found yourself pushing into a very tall, very awkward looking, slightly embarrassed man with red hair. Although, it wasn’t the redhead you wanted. Looking at him up and down, you let everything go. You had nothing to loose. You smirked.

Buzzed and playful, you jokingly asked. “Like what you see?”

More childish than feeling frisky. In this state of being, you were completely taken by surprise when the guy laughed and nodded, inviting you for a drink. Now it was interesting. Or at least, a little less pathetic. The night cycle was still early and despite it feeling like an eternity before, you now had someone to talk to. He worked in engineering, he was a nice. Completely dedicated to the First Order and he was kind of funny. He wasn’t ideal, but he was attentive. And when he asked if you wanted to dance, you reply was ‘why the hell not?’

The slender man didn’t move badly at all. In fact, he knew how to use his arms, where to place them on a woman’s body and when and where to make you feel comfortable. He was skilled at reading your movement and when the time came for him to close the distance between, the two of you started to lightly brush against each other. Your confidence which had taken a beating through the event was already rising up again.

And just as that feeling of increasing love for yourself passed through your mind, DA-7566 abandoned her crusade and started to push herself through onto the dance floor. You had picked her out in the corner of your eye, but as she neared you and your partner, she wrapped her arms around his neck and turned him to face her. He gave an embarrassed look to you and was caught between embarrassing one or the other. Too kind to reject someone, he dallied for a second before turning the rest of his body to his new partner.

The crowd around became denser as the beat changed. Feeling your loss, you turned tail and started to push through crashing bodies and grinding lovers in heat. To think you were feeling so good about yourself, only to be beaten down. As the surrounding crew kept on dancing, you stopped in the middle of the floor. It would be easier to walk away.

But…you really didn’t want her to win.

You came at the redhead like a ship in hyperdrive and pulled his hips into yours. If she was going to play dirty so were you! Your mind all the while was screaming asking what the hell did you think you were doing? Taken in by your sudden aggressiveness, the guy smirked and used an arm to wrap you closer, but the other hand was grabbed tightly by DA-7566 to stop him and the beat played on louder as she started to grab his attention with her top half and lick her lips.

The lights were flashing and the music was blaring. Maybe it was the laser light show or the alcohol you drank, but you felt incredibly invincible as you stepped between both of them to pull the guy into a very daring kiss. The guy was stunned as you pulled away, but his lips turned up into a smile and he breathed out a ‘wow’. Pleasantly surprised. You stepped back from him to face DA-7566 giving her the dirtiest look you could make and she looked from you to the man behind you and admitted defeat by backing off into the crowd as the song began to end.

Hell yea you won!

Just one more victory kiss.

You deserved it. Reaching behind, you dragged your trophy’s lips to your mouth and planted a hard one.

The whole room went quiet, very quickly, making you antsy as you pulled away to looked around. People were _avoiding_ your gaze. What’s wrong with them? Finally, one person made eye contact from the left. The adorable redhead that you had been kissing. He wasn’t standing where he should have been if you had just kissed him. Eyes on him, shocked, you patted the face of the person your had just locked lips with, not wanting to see whom you had just kissed. Not wanting to know who it was that was making everyone in the room hold their breath.

You patted the flesh a few times for good measure before looking at the shoes. Military shoes. Military Uniform so neat it didn’t belong at the bar. It wasn’t Kylo Ren, for which you were eternally grateful. Pressed top, lint free…You lifted up your head and you swallowed hard.

Staring at you through your hands that were currently pinching his cheeks, was General Hux. Again, with a face that was emitting a dangerous aura. You let out a scared noise, unable to move away, and unable to stop messing with his face.

He gripped your wrist and you muffled a squeal as he tightened his hold.

“What…” Was it the hushed tone or the calmness that scared you most? “… are doing?”

Amidst the sirens, alarms and flashing red lights going off in your mind, you tried to make a coherent train of words to form why exactly you had done what you’d done but nothing was coming out. Nothing was rolling along, it was all stops, blocks and stutters in your speech as he shoved you and dragged you out of the club. Sorry excuse of life that you were, you pleaded with him to not send you to re-conditioning By the time you both stopped moving and reached a dark destination, you were a wreck and when the door shut he dragged you to the side and pushed you flush into the wall.

“Was I not clear in my proposal that I do _not_ share.” He hissed and you saw a look that would send a sith running. “Any redhead would do, is it?”

He wasn’t hurting you but you weren’t comfortable either. You were looking at the arm he held at your eye level before his words processed in your mind. He wasn’t mad because you’d accidentally kissed him in public, he was mad because you were with someone else? Even though he was seen hours before practically on top of _her._

You opened you mouth to call him out on his own faults when his mouth slammed against your and his tongue forced his way in. A part of you cringed as he did this and you turned away. But if you had thought the first kiss was rough the second was even rougher. His gloved hand grabbed your head by the hair and ripped it back as you cried out in pain. Even your cry was short lived as he forced another on your lips.

Bated breath, moving hips, you tried to push him off.

“Sir!” You pleaded.

He pushed against you again, harder still and you froze realizing he was going to take whatever he wanted.

“I tried to be patient.”

Your knees burned on the ground when they made contact and you heard the sound of metal striking metal infront of your face followed by the sudden motion of a zipper being pulled open. You were roughly grabbed by the back of the neck and pulled down even further until you were forced to use your hands to stop your fall, but it didn’t stop Hux from forcing your jaw open and pulling it forward until you gagged.

“I tried to be calm. ”

The back of your throat stung and the cough you barely let out went ignored as you felt his member grow inexplicably hard. Too much, it was too much! His fingers went deep against your scalp to take hold of your hair and they tightened eliciting a pained moan, but it only spurred him on.

“But if you want to play these games, then choose another partner.” When he pulled up off, you felt a string of spit that had started to coat his cock follow your lips while you fought to catch your breath. While he, in turn, responded coldly. “If you want this to stop then _say_ it.”

Indecisive.

You were always so indecisive.

What did he want? A quick fuck? A one night stand? A replacement? Your mind was running around in circles and you found yourself getting nowhere.

“Last chance, soldier. No stalling.” Hux interrupted. “If you want to leave, then _do_ it.”

On hands and knees, you weren’t stalling. You were weighing out your options, figuring out what was best, trying to understand his point of view. It wasn’t stalling. But in that time, he had made the decision for you and you heard him tucking himself away before you could utter a word.

Luckily, actions speak louder.

Your hands reached up and blindly pulled down his lower articles of clothing only to shove his softening muscle back into your mouth, letting it respond immediately. He groaned at your sudden confirmation and his hands entangled your hair a second time to encourage the pace.

As he swore you took him in faster until it throbbed in your mouth.

“You’re impertinent.” He commented as you swirled you tongue around his tip making him swear as your name slipped out. “I should punish you.”

You sucked hard and pulled him out then said angrily, “Then _do_ it.”

Words that riled him, but they almost sickened you. You weren’t acting like yourself, you were acting more forceful, more insolent, more angry…more DA-7566. Slutty, but not your kind of slutty.

Hux took up the challenge and you felt yourself being tossed to the side onto what felt like a mattress. You were in a room then? His room. Of what little time you had to understand where you were it was snuffed out by the bed dipping quickly and once again the sound of his belt. You winced and waited for a strike, but instead, your felt cool leather bind your wrists as he slipped between your legs to grind.

You didn’t think you’d get aroused, but the more he touched you, the more you remembered the first night. It wasn’t the current situation that was getting you wet, but the memory. When he had realized it was you, not her.

Your muscles pulsed and tightened when you felt a gloved finger begin to tease dipping in and out faster and faster. Deeper and Deeper until it was slamming you. When Hux deemed it wet enough, you felt slick fingers shove themselves into your upper mouth until you had cleaned them off with your tongue, only to get pushed back into your entrance. The fast pace made you tear, but your body was reacting quickly.

The sounds of him shoving them inside had you panting. You wanted to scream, but you stopped yourself by biting your lip. He must have noticed in the dark, because you suddenly felt a hard bite at your inner thigh. You almost jolted away, but he didn’t let go until he marred you properly.

“Hux!”

Another bit on the other side had you yelp as he shoved another finger inside.

“Sir.” He corrected.

_I’m not her._

“S-Sir.”

His tongue was dragging up and around everywhere except where you wanted it. It toyed with your clit but never enough. Just as you felt it hit his mark on your clit, you whined as he moved it elsewhere leaving you so close to begging that he put it inside.

_‘Don’t beg.’_

Her words had to interrupt now?

_I’m not her._

Shit, Hux was hitting your spot. Your toes curled and you could feel your body readying itself to enjoy release as it began to contract around his fingers, hoping for something larger. Don’t beg. _You’re better than her._

The sound of his corruption of your body was driving you insane as you started to match his thrusts. If you couldn’t beg with words, you’d do it with your body. Let him know how much you were enjoying his touch. You were getting close.

_I’M NOT HER!_

Just as you were about to feel the height of pleasure he stopped all movement, leaving you confused and a feeling of emptiness.

“Sir? Why-”

“Lights on.”

At his command, the room was lit brightly, exposing your disheveled top opened down to the middle, twisted to the side due to your movements, while your pants and underwear had been dragged down, one side barely making it off the leg. And suddenly, you felt incredibly self conscious.

“Lights off!” You ordered.

“Lights on.” He dared you to try again and when you didn’t make another effort, he questioned you. “You’re not…?”

oh shit.

Oh Shit!

OH SHIT!!! What did you say outloud?

“General?”

“Who is ‘her’?”

He was going to think you were mental. What kind of a person says ‘I’m not her’ in the middle of foreplay? What kind of person focuses on someone else’s partner of casual sex instead of focus on the actual act?

You wanted to run, but you weren’t in a position to. Legs spread, his fingers still inside resting on that area of torture while your hands were still bound. You brought them close to your chest to keep yourself modest in the new lighting before waiting. You waited first, but seeing as he wasn’t changing the issue, or taking himself out, you were stuck, at the verge of your peak as he stared at you in full bloom, you started to answer slowly.

“DA-…7566…”

He didn’t reply.

“She…we…look…”

You gasped as he moved his hand and began to strip them of their gloves.

“Similar. So I assumed…” You followed the gloves with your eyes as they were tossed aside to reveal his long slender fingers. “The reason why you picked me was because…we’re alike.”

Hux, still covered, began to unbutton his uniform top. His slacks hung loose around his waist, his hair had started to loosen strands from their perfect placing, but he kept his eyes on you until the top was open and done away with.

“I don’t understand.” Hux’s eyes were cool, collected and unnerving as if you were saying the most ridiculous thing. “Explain.”

“Sir?”

“Are you useless?”

“What?”

“Are you _useless_.”

“No. Sir.”

“Are you hardworking?”

“I-I try my best sir.”

“Are you intelligent?”

“Top…scores in the academy.”

“Do you respond well and carry out your orders? Even knowing you could have called out sick.”

You shuddered at that memory he was referring to.

“Yes, sir, to the best of my knowledge-”

“Then you are the furthest person in comparison to DA-7566.”

All the qualities he listed now were what he had seen from you. Everything he had distinguished to be different from her, he was interested in. All those things were _you_! You smiled at the new revelation while his sitting up position lowered into one like a creature on the prowl.

“As for your body, you look _nothing_ alike.” His nose began to trace up your body, shoving aside the tousled clothes as one large hand pushed your hand out of the way and your bra up allowing your chest to tighten against the constraints. A hand grabbed at one breast and squeezed making you exhale at the sensation.

“This is smoother.” It fit his hand perfectly.

He moved his free hand down to your dripping cunt and followed the slit upwards as you sighed. The lights still on, caused his wet fingers to shine and you subconsciously tried to shut your legs when he brought them to his lips and took a long taste from the base of them to the tip with his tongue.

“This is sweeter.”

Fuuuuuck, he hasn’t even started to use his cock yet. You moaned as he stuck his slick fingers into your mouth allowing you to imagine something else.

“And this,” he lined himself at your entrance and began to prod you with his member. You sucked on the fingers hard as you waited. He leaned over your face a licked a wet trail from your neck to your lips, taking away his fingers. “Is so much tighter.”

When he finally shoved his hard cock inside you cried out in shock and pleasure. He pushed your arms up above your head before biting into your neck and following suit wherever he could. A sudden urge to make you submit, to cry, to cum. He wanted to fuck you hard and break your body until it responded to only him. No other fucking redhead would do, no other fucking cock could make you beg. Your inner walls already let out filthy noises as he fucked you senseless.

“I should have done this from the beginning.” He growled as he penetrated you over and over. Hux wasn’t tiring, if anything he became more obsessed, more determined.

Shoving your legs up, he pulled himself out and you let out a sob and began to beg for it back until you felt the reason why he’d abandoned it. Immediately replacing the sensation, his fingers dove in while his tongue began to assault your clit. You screamed, unprepared at the different sensation but he pressed on, making your body ache and cry and plead until he finally let you cum on his face.

You never even caught a breath when he pushed his cock in again. You didn’t hold back your cries, as he rocked back and forth tearing another height of pleasure from you, each thrust was hitting you perfectly. And then you felt the shift as he was nearing his own climax. In your lust-clouded mind, needing and wanting to be in unison, your wrapped your tied hands around his neck and pulled him into a kiss as his cum started to spill inside you. He was shocked at first, but made no move to pull away, and in the end, your kiss continued until both peaks were ridden out.

After the passion, after the closeness, lights were dimmed to low settings and you found yourself in a compromising position. You had begged, and you had kissed him. And now, you were breaking that third rule, never to spend the night.

It was your intention to slip away, somewhere in the middle of night cycle, while he slept, but you ended up nestled together leaving you feeling very awkward. You were being spooned. _Spooned._ It wasn’t an awkward position, it felt very comfortable, but it was the circumstance. What was _this_?

If you let it get to your head, you might want something more. You shifted slightly towards the edge but he surprised you by shifting with you. Perhaps it was a mistake. You moved again, and still he followed. You frowned. Your third attempt ended in worse failure and his arm ended up slung about you.

Supposing the evening could have ended in worse outcomes, you decided to let yourself ‘suffer’ and you rotated your body to face him. There was a chance he’d pull away, but given time, you were able to move forward and stay close enough to give anyone the impressions you two were lovers.

The next day you woke up empty and alone. He was already gone, and you were left to yourself to leave and start the day.

Empty.

And Alone.

Who knew when you’d get called back here.

You orderd the lights to activate and was pleasantly surprised his room was not lavish or extravagant, but modest and simple. Bigger, but not decorated like the ambassador suites needed for occasional investors.

As you gathered your clothes, you spared a look to the small attachment that housed his shower and ignored it with a sigh of longing, pushing yourself to hurry up. It wasn’t as if you were late; your body had already timed a bio alarm after waking up to the same routine. You didn’t want to remember the contract you just physically agreed too. Not wanting to stay a moment longer, you quickly redressed and hurried to your own room to start the day.

You had barely made it to the lockers and finished gearing up, when a strong voice interrupted everyone inside, making a very squeamish recruit scream.

How _embarrassing_.

It was that lieutenant! Micaca? Too kind for this type of job and too mousy.

As you were glad you weren’t that stormtrooper, your heart sank as you realized he was pointing at you. A quick salute and you were following him to through the Finalizer, going through past incidences as to why you were being summoned.

The fighting? The puking? The sexual harassment against General Hux? You were going to be sick. The breaking and entering. You forgot that you had broken into his office, lied to an officer and heard a very private conversation. No, your name was already red.

Red! Your name was in red on the datapad in Hux’s office. Your steps faltered as you realized what this was. You were going to be transferred.

“You should remove your helmet.”

“What?”

“Remove your helmet.”

You didn’t move.

“Soldier-”

“Right.” You took a deep breath and did as he suggested, tucking it under your arm. Standing infront of the door you recognized the area to be a conference room which was confirmed when you stepped through the door to see Captain Phasma and an upright General Hux. For a moment the idea of a set up had come to mind. Perhaps he was a mole. The General was sent as a sex spy to see which soldiers had integrity or which soldiers were lacking thereof enough to sleep with their superior.

No! But that couldn’t be it! DA-Slut had slept with him and her name wasn’t red!

Phasma addressed you while you saw Hux look at a handheld screen with disinterest. From what you could see when he turned for a brief moment was that same list you’d seen from before and you cringed subtly. It was because of that dumb catalog of names.

“Captain and…General. Hux.”

It was as if last night didn’t even happen. His clothes were in perfect order, his hair parted perfectly, there were no extra creases except where they were supposed to be, and maybe, you should have tried to mark him somewhere so you’d be able to feel at list a bit superior to him.

Hux’s eyes lifted up from his own item of interest and focused on you for a short while, but in that small amount time, you saw his eyes scan more than just your face and lingered lower, forcing you to hold back your squirming. He was imagining you naked.

When he set down the datapad, you wanted to follow him with your eyes, but he took his leave quickly and left the room, confusing you even more so, as to why you were here.

“I supposed you’re wondering why I’ve called you in.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I wanted to speak to you about…”

Don’t say it…

Please don’t say it.

“Your tranfser.”

You closed your eyes accepting the message and though she droned one you started to wrack your brain around things you could do. Without realizing it, you hand interrupted her. Giving her reasons as to why you should stay at your current post. You’d try harder. You’d do extra workload, volunteer for simple scout missions any grunt work that needed to be done, you would make them change your mind to stay in the Finalizer, just please please PLEASE don’t demote you.

“Demote you?” She repeated your words. “We’re promoting you.”

“What?” You almost broke out in tears, but Phasma’s persona made you choke them back. “I thought because of…General Hux, I…” You mimed a gag reflux.

“No. Though it was humorous.” Phasma didn’t laugh so you were unsure if she was telling the truth. She did sound amused though. “You’re being transferred to another floor where we will increase your responsibilities and your training. We hop you become an exceptional member of the First Order. Do you accept position?”

You did.

“Good.” The Captain pushed over the datapad you had seen where your name was once red, was now yellow. The red had been the people that were being considered for the promotion.

You sighed with relief as you removed your glove and placed your handprint for registration and to symbolize your agreement, when Phasma said something that made you freeze.

“Hux spoke very highly of you.”

Your stomach flopped when she mentioned him. But something was off. “Did he? Ma’am.”

“He said that this _contract_ would be very beneficial.” Phasma said she had agreed with him, but the use of that word had sent you for a loop and you were feeling nauseated.

“Contract, ma’am?”

“Your new routine and requirements will be sent to you via message. I look forward to seeing you accomplish many things for the First Order. You may leave.”

As you walked out the room, you ran into the stupid Lieutenant who started to get irritated with you. Ignoring his whines, you grabbed him by the collar and it was his turn to yelp like the stormtrooper in the lockers. Practically snapping at him, the quick question of ‘Where’s Hux’ was responded to with a quicker reply and a shaking finger. You dropped the dead weight and ran in the direction Micaca had pointed.

You were on a mission. Last night, did you sell you body for a bloody promotion? Was that what all this, the chasing the wooing the tension, the sex, was that the stupid contract? That wasn’t at all what you’d wanted. The fact that he thought you would stoop that low for a step up made you realize just how stupid you were. As you sharply turned the corner, you saw Hux’s back further down the hall. You were mad as hell and when you shouted out his name he stopped and turned, sending away the only officer left in the more quieter areas of the ship.

With a purpose, you strode over to him and in your rage, you dared to grab him as you had the Lieutenant and pushed him against the wall. Hux’s eyes angered, but he was curious as to why you were handling him so ‘passionately’ and in a hall where anyone could see if they passed by. Luckily no one did.

“If that’s what you think of me, then I don’t want the damn promotion.” You spat out your words, disgusted. “If you think that’s why I did that last night, then you’re in a world of delusion. I don’t sleep around for my job, I _earn_ it. And if you think that’s how you’re going to fuck me, think again. You miserable-”

Tired of your verbal abuse, he pushed you back and you hit the wall hard. But his hand slammed down on a door panel beside you, and you felt yourself hitting another wall and stumbling over several off mode cleaning droids as Hux locked the door and held you in place.

“Why don’t we start over?” He said, very close to your ear and the smell of him almost paralyzed you and triggered a few memories. “Congratulations.”

You were struggling now, and breathing terribly hard, trying to get away. But the dark was stifling.

“Lights on.” You shouted.

“Lights. Off.”

“Lights. ON.” This time, you were triumphant.

You were red in the face, huffing and puffing while he kept his composure together, enjoying you struggle and fight and get even more upset. Hux waited for you to tire out and when you finally did, he stayed quiet, observing the rise and fall of your chest and the way your hands had tried to curl around his fingers to break his hold. When you tried to kick him in his sac, he evaded you and kicked your legs apart so he could raise his knee between them and force friction on your clit.

You were tired and flustered now so you settled down with words. Opposite of what you’d done last night. “I don’t want a contract sexship. I want a real relationship.” You explained. “If I got that promotion because of last nights…‘exchange’, then take it back.”

A deep breath finally came to you and dropped your hands in complete surrender.

“Are you finished?” The General kept his eye contact now and you felt as if he was mocking you. He waited for you to nod, before his face softened which took you off guard, “I was never a part of the selection committee.”

You tried to make sense of his answer as he explained further.

“It was never up to me who got the promotion. Phasma merely gave me updates on who she was thinking of recommending for the position. I was curious, and I did observe the choices she’d picked, but, no. I didn’t even comment about you until she had made her decision and it was of your own dedication.”

“S-so…”

“Last night was not an ‘exchange’ between military standing and _sex_.”

“Then.” You asked innocently. “What was it?”

It was at this point where he was surprised and you saw a faint color rise to his cheeks as he removed himself from your person and placed his hands behind his back.

“I thought I had made it clear on our first encounter. Or, rather, our first…night.” Seeing you confused, he coughed to break the tension he alone was feeling and then continued. “I am… _fond_ …of you.”

“What?” You didn’t mean the words to sound so harsh, but you didn’t understand what he was saying.

He grew frustrated then took a step closer to you, accompanying it with a very gentle, very chaste kiss on the corner of your lips. Your face grew warm, understanding that he actually wanted a relationship too. His first initiative kiss. You smiled and he followed your lead. What a turn of events. Your smile faded and you looked at him grimly.

“About what you said earlier…I don’t share either.”

Hux was thinking back now to what you were referencing and you saw the light turn on as his eyes narrowed. You were referring to the incident in his office.

“You misunderstand.” He replied.

“I don’t think I did.” You’d be stupid to misinterpret _that_ show.

“Between DA-7566 and myself, it was the terminating of our arrangement.” He said this as if it was the most normal thing in the galaxy. “When she tried to make an unwanted advancement, I threatened her. What you saw wasn’t a throw of passion, it was a warning.”

“A warning?” You repeated.

“I don’t believe DA-7566 is an enthusiast for asphyxiation.” Seeing you still doubtful, he pressed on, “I also remind you that it’s agreed between either party has no outside relations during the validity of the contract. DA-7566 was in the company of another tonight, yes? Not my own. More evidence to prove that we are no longer looking for the other’s companionship. In fact, I haven’t sought out her company for quite some time.”

“Oh…” The first ‘oh’ was an empty one, but the second one you uttered was more surprised at realizing what he had implied with his last sentence. “Oh!”

You didn’t fight despite your sudden shyness. You were caught in the headlights, and this pleased him to no end. And he let you know it. He purred your name with a smirk before he dipped his head into your neck. “Were you jealous?”

“W-Were you?”

“Of course.” He smirked.

The thought of him wanting you and getting jealous send a pleasant emotion running up and down your spine.

“There’s nothing to worry about then? On my side.” He asked.

“None, sir.” An idea popped into your head and you slyly smiled back and you ran your fingers through his hair gently. “This is softer…”

He caught on and let you take the lead. You put your lips to his skin and started an indulgence of kisses and tongue, when you discovered the more sensitive areas around his neck and you heard him huff. “This is sexier…”

Your hand went lower from his chest and fell straight towards his cock that was already hard. Your fingers were about to slip inside, but he inhaled sharply and grabbed your hand to stop you while his other one covered your mouth to keep you quiet.

“If you continue this further, I won’t be able to hold back.” He was trying so hard to keep his control, you almost wanted to tease him. “My room. Ten minutes.”

He let go of your mouth and kissed you hard as if to take something with him for that torturous amount of time apart.

“Yes, Sir.” You breathed out when you parted. Only too happy to think of what would come next.

“Dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally pushed this out. I kept rewriting this over and over. So forgive me for having it take a while. And then I focused more on RTTS, and blah. 
> 
> It wasn't mentioned, but according to how Hux perceives you, his attention to detail is so extravagant, that comparing you to DA-SLUT would be like comparing a mermaid to a walrus. You are utter perfection. The only reason why he got that first encounter wrong was because other you was standing infront of your room and he assumed it was with a very brief glance. And the rest, you were in the dark. 
> 
> TA-DAH One fic down, one more to go T-T My brain. How you all do it and update all the time, I'll never know. Enjoy lovely readers I hope you enjoyed this short fic. Looking forward to your comments, kudos and love. And book marks. I breath for book marks. (Only if they are all deserved of course)


End file.
